Green Flu: A History and How to Treat the Special Infected
by WAZeigler
Summary: This is not really a story, but more or less a fake sceince journal. It is basically all characteristics of the special infected explained in medical terms and how to return them to a more or less human state, assuming there is a vaccine. I hope you enjoy.


_The Medical Encyclopedia Article on Green Flu_

_A History and Description_

The Green Flu (also referred to as "Mad Man Disease"), as we know it, was first identified in Fairfield Pennsylvania by CEDA officials after patient zero was taken in to Mercy Hospital where under odd circumstances the virus broke loose and in just a matter of two weeks most of the coastal regions south of Pennsylvania were destroyed. Later the infection spread north into New York and westward along the Gulf Coast into Georgia and Illinois then sweep across the central plains and Midwest to the Mississippi River. The reasoning CEDA had for the infection stopping its advance westward past the Mississippi River was because the infected could not swim.

A few months later the vaccine was made publicly available and most infected without any severe mutations (also known as Common Infected) were cured. The following literature is provided and is a required reading for all medical school graduates on how to treat the eight variations on the so called, "Special Infected".

_Causes of Mutation_

**Crassitundine Spiritu (Smoker) – **High amounts of caner or tar in lungs inhibits complete exhalation and fill the lungs with infected "smoke". The "smoke" can then cause cancerous growths on face and body. The Virus then hijacks stem cells to cause the growth of multiple, extremely long and complex muscle structures similar to a tongue to form. Combined with tumorous muscle growths on neck, which the random contractions of said muscles cause the mouth and esophagus to act like the barrel of a gun and launch the tongue great distances and reel it back in just as effortlessly.

To treat, one must sedate the patient with standard sedative and are to begin by allowing all of the infected "smoke" to exit the lungs. Then the standard procedure for treating lung cancer begins as a way to insure the patient can breathe normally again. (for _How to Treat Lung Cancer_ see page 105.) Next, you are to make an incision on the neck and begin removing the access muscle tissue. Be warned, even when the patient is unconscious the muscle will continue to twitch, so use caution when removing it.

Next, you are to make carful incisions to remove the extra portions of the tongue and other muscle growths. Once completed with these procedures, the patient should look relatively close to the way they did in the file photo that is provided before procedures begin. The next thing to do is to inject one syringe of the vaccine into the patient and wait for him/her to wake up. Unfortunately, do to extensive surgery done on the lungs and cancerous poisoning of the lungs, the cured patient has about six months to a year to live, this is to be told to the patient very carefully as to cause the least amount of stress.

**Humana Venator (Hunter) –** The "Hunter" strain is caused by infection in a person with high levels of lactic acid in the bloodstream, which is a result of heavy exercise. To treat, the patient is to be first vaccinated then told to refrain from heavy exercise (or exercise at all) for approximately 4 weeks.

**Et Ascensor Vir (Jockey) – **The "Jockey" strain is caused by the regenerative properties of Green Flu causing regeneration of the spinal cord in a paralyzed person who is confined to a wheel chair. This gives the "Jockey" its hunchback stance. The dementia also seen in the jockey could have already been present prior to infection and was intensified or was caused by neurological damage to the brain during spinal cord regeneration.

To treat, one must first constantly keep patient under with heavy anesthetic. Then you are to put the patient in a full body brace to promote straightening of the spine. Unfortunately, no medicine as of now can treat the damage to the brain done by the virus so patient must be confined to an insane asylum immediately after treatment.

**Monstrum Gigas (Tank) – **Contrary to popular belief that the "Tank" strain is related to the use of steroids, the actual cause is that the virus shuts down the production of myostatin, the chemical that regulates muscle growth. Lack of this chemical promotes tumor like muscle growth that grow exponentially until complex muscle movements are impossible or limited and only basic muscle movements are possible. The high aggression also seen in the "Tank" can be explained by the hijacking of the adrenal cortex and overproduction of the chemical adrenaline. High amounts of this chemical can cause higher alertness, aggression, and energy.

To treat, the patient must be initially rendered unconscious with five darts worth of elephant tranquilizer, and then is to be transported by armed guards to a containment cell. Once there, extra precautions are to be taken to ensure the patient does not escape. Although it is against the hypocritical oath, the only way to remove the extra muscle and return the patient to normal is to starve the patient until the body breaks down the extra muscle for nutrition. Then the patient is to be sedated, vaccinated, woken up and fed a large meal before being returned to his/her home.

**Sicut Taurus Qui Impensas (Charger) – **The "Charger" strain of Green Flu is caused by a strange occurrence where the virus causes massive amounts of growth hormones to be applied to only certain parts of the body (like the right or left arm) causing a form of gigantism. The callouses on the overgrown arm of the "Charger" originates from constant use as a defensive tool as seen when it charges. The skin on the arm has been tested to be as thick as elephant skin and would require armor piercing rounds to penetrate so conventional surgical tools would be ineffective. The charging behavior comes from the Green Flu's ability to break down the personality and make humans act like feral animals. The charger received the full devastating effect of this trait of the virus, causing it to constantly try the same attack over and over even if the results do not change.

To treat, the patient is to be first kept under with a constant supply of heavy sedative and bolted to the operating table. A plastic surgeon is to reconstruct the face and the then to be vaccinated; the patient is then to be put through sessions of physical therapy. Unfortunately the deformities in the arm cannot be undone and the patient will have them for the rest of his life. The patient can be provided a scribe if the deformed arm is the arm he/she used to write.

**Homo Glutinosus (Boomer) – **The "Boomer" strain is caused by infection in a person with abnormally high amounts of fatty tissue or cholesterol in the blood stream, which explains the high amounts of bile the "Boomer" produces. Normally, bile is used to break down lipids, but when infected bile production is assimilated. Upon dissection, the "Boomer" has a hollow belly full of bile. This is because the infection broke down all of the fatty tissue that was present and converted it for bile production.

To treat, all doctors must wear hazmat suits that can be easily removed if biled on. Then one doctor must be exceedingly careful to not rupture the "Boomer's" delicate bile sac while injecting the vaccine. After being vaccinated, the patient is to replace all the fatty tissues the virus assimilated then go on a strict low calorie diet.

**Ignis Conspuere (Spitter) – **The "Spitter" strain of Green Flu is caused by infection in a person with illnesses like chronic heartburn or helicobacter pylori. The virus hijacks the hormone gastrin which is the chemical used for creating stomach acid. The "Spitter's" saggy appearance can be explained by leakage of acid from the stomach into other areas.

To treat, a special gag is to be used to prevent the patient from spitting while the doctors operate. Doctors are required to wear face masks and rubber boots while within the operating room. Antacid tablets are to be force fed to the patient to reduce acid production and then the patient is then to be put under as plastic surgeon reconstructs the face and re adjust skin tightness based on patient file photos. Next, damaged organs are to be replaced with donor organs and then once the operation is complete the patient is to be awakened and prescribed two antacid tablets with every meal for rest of life.

**Mulier Dolosa (Witch) – **The "Witch" strain is caused by the virus causing a serotonin imbalance causing clinical depression and is only found in females. It is theorized that there is a direct correlation between a moment of great emotional stress before infection and becoming infected with the "Witch" strain. Since the virus breaks down fatty tissue to replicate itself in the host body, an already extremely thin woman (like an anorexic) would experience extremely violent hunger pains as the virus broke down fatty tissue in vital organs. This would cause her to seek out easily digestible carbohydrates that she would need for survival. The slow rise into an extremely violent "tantrum" observed in the "Witch" can be because this strain of the virus is female only, it could possibly put the 'Witch" is a permanent state of menstruation or PMS along with the virus altering the visual cortex causing photophobia. The "Witch's" iconic claw like fingers can be a case of bone dysplasia causing abnormal bone formations in the fingers.

To treat, the patient is to be tranquilized by a trained sniper from 500 feet and is to be kept blindfolded at all times. The patient is to then be vaccinated and then basic surgery can be performed to return the fingers back to normal. The patient is then to be prescribes sunglasses, a strict high calorie diet for 4 weeks and a two month supply of Asprin.

If you have any further questions on the treatment of the infected, contact CEDA or your medical school instructor. We hope this text was useful in your endeavors.


End file.
